


An Unexpected Encounter

by fanwing_1200



Series: Wings of Fire Smut and Lemons [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Dragon sex, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwing_1200/pseuds/fanwing_1200
Summary: Kinkajou - and the rest of her winglet - were invited on a field trip to Possibility. Having spent almost all of her money, she resorts to learning how to be a prostitute with another SandWing - Sahara.But her first customer just may be a familiar face...
Relationships: Kinkajou/Qibli (Wings of Fire)
Series: Wings of Fire Smut and Lemons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101767
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	An Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting smut on here so go easy :)  
> Also Sahara belongs to me and is an original character.  
> Finally, I wouldn't read if you're underage... but no one listens to these warnings so oh well.  
> Enjoy!

Possibility. 

“The Land of the Hopeful and Free,” as many SandWings – and others – liked to call the large city. And they weren't wrong in any way: any dragon, from any tribe – hybrids were welcomed, too – could live there. It was a melting pot of all the different dragon tribes and their vibrant cultures. 

Which is exactly why Kinkajou was bouncing-in-her-chair excited to visit the desert town for the day. Yesterday morning, Clay had called an assembly of the Jade Mountain students and told them of such news. Kinkajou could see the look of happiness on her fellow peers – yes, even grumpy Winter cracked a smile, too – not so much to experience the city but to just have a day off. Sunny and Starflight in the corner looked excited for their students to have this opportunity, too, but Kinkajou could tell that Tsunami... needed a little convincing to approve the trip. 

Kinkajou walked along the streets of Possibility, alone, weaving through the alleyways and the sloppily-constructed cobblestone paths. Having spent the day in the more tourist-y and fancy downtown area, she was now walking along the sketchier areas of the town. The grid of well-maintained and neatly-paved streets were replaced with shoddy alleyways and narrow paths. Instead of gift shops, jewelry stores, and high-end restaurants, there were mostly pubs and bars, with the occasional fried scorpion stand. Unfortunately for Kinkajou, she had spent about all her money with Turtle on food and gifts, so she came here, where things were a little cheaper. 

Pretty much all of the shops here were pubs – Kinkajou wasn't even sure if the Dragonets of Destiny would allow her to be here, alone – but she shrugged it off. Around just about every corner she could see some old, drunk SandWing, with the occasional SkyWing too. It was awkwardly weird for the young RainWing, in a way, but she wanted a snack and she couldn't afford anything from the downtown area. 

Walking up to a fried scorpion stand, she pulled the few coins out of her waist pouch and counted what little wealth she had left. _Only three silver coins,_ she observed, frustrated. _I sure hope this is enough to get at least_ something. As she approached the food stand, she saw the vendor, a middle-aged SandWing with very light-brown – almost white – scales and a single black stripe running down the spines of his back. 

“What can I get you, sweetie?” the seller asked graciously. _Hmm, he seems nice enough. Very polite for someone in this part of town._

“What's the cheapest thing you have?” the RainWing asked back, presenting her three silver coins in her right talon. 

“Sorry, sweetie, I can't do anything for three silvers. Maybe come back later.” 

_Ugh, is there_ anything _I can buy here? Why does everything have to be so fucking expensive?_ The little RainWing was now quite angry as she rhetorically asked herself these frustrated questions. But then... 

“Psst!” Kinkajou suddenly turned her head around, hearing a new voice. It was that of a female's, but an older voice and one she did not at all recognize. 

“Little RainWing! Come here! In the alley!” 

Before she had left for Possibility in the morning, Tsunami had constantly lectured her and the other students going on the trip to not talk to strangers. But Kinkajou was a curious little dragonet, so the unknown voice's unexplainable allure ended up getting the better of her. 

“What?” she loudly whispered, walking towards where she thought she heard the voice come from. Kinkajou found herself squeezing into a narrow, somewhat dark alleyway, to find the dragon who she heard whisper to her. 

“I couldn’t help but hear you need a little more money...” she suggested. A larger sliver of sunlight found its way into the alley, so Kinkajou could fully see the dragoness. She was larger than Kinkajou, certainly, with dark-gold scales and a single black stripe on her back much like the scorpion seller's. Kinkajou immediately affirmed that the SandWing was much older, a full-grown dragoness of eight, maybe more years. 

“Who even are you?” Kinkajou hissed at the unfamiliar dragon, a little aggressively. 

“No need to get all riled up,” the older SandWing soothed. “I'm Sahara... and I can help you. Get more money, of course.” 

“How...?” said Kinkajou, intrigued. She wouldn't pass off a chance to get more money, especially considering that she was pretty much broke. 

“Prostitution.” 

“Excuse me,” the RainWing politely asked, “What?” 

“Prostitution,” Sahara repeated herself, a little more slowly, enunciating the syllables of the word. 

“What's that mean?” asked Kinkajou, having not heard of that term before. 

“Well, a dragon walks up to you and they pay you for sex and–” 

“SEX?!” Kinkajou exclaimed, surprised and shocked. “But... but I'm too young! I'm only 4!” 

“So?” replied she, smirking. “Old, drunk SandWings would pay a fortune to fuck someone as fresh as you... and a _RainWing_ _,_ of all things.” 

Kinkajou needed a minute to think. One moment she was just casually trying to buy fried scorpions and the next she was _this close_ to getting fucked for money? What had her life come to? 

Staring at the setting sun, Kinkajou made a quick calculation. _I'm supposed to be back at Jade Mountain by sundown, and considering its current position I have what? An hour? That should be enough, if I eat my fried scorpions on the way back... And a lot of the older students do say that sex feels good... and something about an_ orgasm, _too, whatever the fuck that is._

“Alright,” Kinkajou said firmly and a little-too-enthusiastically, surprising even herself. “I'll do it. How do I start?” 

* * *

“So,” Sahara told Kinkajou. “If you want someone to _actually_ come up and fuck you... you'll need to do some _advertising.”_

Kinkajou and Sahara had moved to another, slightly busier alleyway, right next to a decently busy pub. Drunk SandWings, SkyWings, and the occasional MudWing or hybrid sauntered out of the wooden doors and through the alleyway the females were in. The sun was setting on the horizon so only some light illuminated the bodies and faces of the two females. However, Kinkajou could still see Sahara – well enough for her to demonstrate her _advertisement._

“What do you mean, ‘advertising?’” Kinkajou asked the older dragoness. 

“Well, no one's gonna fuck you without a little _show_ first,” Sahara suggested. “Follow my lead.” 

Sahara faced the open part of the alley and spread her legs apart, making sure that her pussy would be visible to any passersby. Kinkajou, turning her head to Sahara, blushed lewdly at the sight of her slit. “Go on, don't be afraid,” said Sahara, the SandWing encouraging Kinkajou to do the same. 

There was no doubt Kinkajou felt uncomfortable doing this. She hadn't even masturbated or touched herself once in her life. But Kinkajou, more-than-mildly intrigued by Sahara's privates, found herself following the older dragoness's actions and spreading her legs apart too. Looking down at her own pussy, she blushed more, her face blushing red as a beet, her scales showing a tint of green embarrassment. The two females were laying on their backs, side by side, pussies publicly exposed for all of Possibility to see. 

“Now what you want to do first is lightly stroke yourself to put on a display, like so,” Sahara explained. The SandWing gingerly reached one talon to her vagina and lightly stroked it, letting a soft and short moan escape her mouth. Kinkajou, observing the older female, did the same. As her talon trailed up from her folds to her clitoris along her slit, a small shiver traveled through Kinkajou, making her whimper in pleasure and bliss she had never felt before. 

The two continued to lightly stroke and rub themselves in silence – save their occasional yet increasingly intense moans. A few drunk dragons left some spare change in front of them – it was “customary,” as Sahara had formally put it. 

Kinkajou thought she was getting the hang of it now. Her short, soft whimpers turned into longer moans; her pussy began to produce some liquid, her sex juices coating her talon. Kinkajou had found her clitoris and thumbed it constantly too. 

“Good job!” Sahara encouraged her. “Now you can enter a... finger...” 

Kinkajou didn't need Sahara's next instruction, though, because the horny RainWing had already started to put a talon through her dripping slit. 

“Now moan louder,” Sahara commanded Kinkajou one more time. “It's a _huge_ turn-on for the males.” Sahara continued to finger herself with one talon, while rubbing her clit with the other. Originally, she had masturbated beside Kinkajou to show her how to attract customers, but Kinkajou was... a natural at this, so she didn't really need to teach her any more. 

“Fuck...” 

“Oh moons...” 

“Oh shit, oh fuck...” 

A symphony of moans escaped the females’ mouths; Kinkajou was slowly feeling a knot, an ache for a release, develop in her lower region. Her cunt was dripping with her juices, and Kinkajou looked to Sahara to see her own drip as well. Continuing to aggressively pleasure herself she noticed a couple males not only dropping money – in fact she had 15 gold coins already – but staying for the show. Their dicks were quite hard and the two SandWings stood there and not-so-subtly jerked themselves off in the corners of the alleyway, enjoying the live display they had in front of them. 

“Oh fuck... fuck!” Kinkajou moaned loudly as her orgasm approached even closer. Her pussy was swollen red now, aching for a climax. Her scales had turned a bright white – a color of pleasure. Her juices were now dripping like a waterfall. Soon, the tingling sensation simply became too much for Kinkajou to handle. 

“Fuck... I'm gonna... OH FUCK!” the RainWing moaned one last time as her orgasm finally came. Her whole body shaking, Kinkajou rolled her eyes back in bliss, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Wet liquid squirted and jutted out of her pussy in rhythmic streams, coating her folds, her talons, and making a small puddle on the rocky alleyway ground. Sahara was not too far behind, and Kinkajou heard her howl to the moons in sexual ecstasy, as well, as she came. _So that's what an ‘orgasm’ is,_ she thought to herself, exhausted. 

Kinkajou looked towards the pile of money in front of her. _20 gold coins and 12 silver coins, more than I came with. I guess this “prostitution” business does make a lot of money._ The males in the corner had pretty much left after the show – well, all but one. 

A relatively young SandWing – only about a year older than Kinkajou – stayed in his place, his dick still erect (and having not finished, as Kinkajou inferred). He was clearly a little drunk, but not so much that he couldn't walk in a straight line. 

The SandWing walked up to Kinkajou, a lascivious smirk on his face, his hard, large member already exposed and unsheathed, a bead of precum dripping from his tip. 

“Oh, you got your first customer!” Sahara said excitedly. “Well, I'll just... leave you to it...” And with that, she flew off with a smile on her face (having made a little money herself), leaving Kinkajou and the unknown SandWing alone in the alley. 

She could tell that he wasn't yet a _full-grown_ adult, though he was bigger than Kinkajou. In one ear was an earring of gold and on his face were a few dark brown freckles. _Familiar..._ Kinkajou mused. _But I can't place a talon on exactly who that is. He looks a little like Qibli, but I thought he was walking with Moon..._

“Who are you?” Kinkajou questioned, taking in the bigger dragon's features. 

“That's none of your concern,” he gruffly retorted, snapping back with a tinge of disrespect at the RainWing dragonet. “Now suck it. Bitch.” 

The unknown dragon immediately took Kinkajou by the horns and shoved his dick inside her mouth, making her gag. Kinkajou had never been talked to or dominated like this, but interestingly enough, it _turned her on,_ somehow. He slowly began to thrust into Kinkajou's tight maw, his member now at full size. Not knowing what to do, Kinkajou just sat there, under the crotch of the SandWing, letting herself be face-fucked and dominated. 

“Lick it,” the SandWing ordered his prostitute. “Bitch.” 

_Oh well, at least I'm getting paid,_ she thought happily. As her customer's dick traveled from the opening of her mouth to the back of her throat, she couldn't help but gag every time the warm cock slid down her maw, lubricated with saliva. 

Following her orders, Kinkajou used her black, snakelike tongue to wrap around his dick. Swirling the end of her tongue around his tip, Kinkajou could feel his member lightly twitch in her maw. The SandWing let a soft moan escape his mouth. Grabbing onto her horns, the dragon thrust his penis deeper into the little RainWing's throat, increasing the volume of his moans – and her stifled gags. 

“Oh fuck...” moaned the male. “Oh fuck,” wailed he as he pounded Kinkajou's lubricated maw, her tongue stimulating every inch of his member, his balls clapping against her chin. Precum was dribbling down Kinkajou’s throat; every time a new bead of that clear liquid escaped his dick, she found herself eagerly lapping up the sweet and salty substance. 

“Oh fuckin’ moons... oh moons... Kinkajou...” he moaned, a bit louder and– 

_Wait, how the fuck does he know me..._

“Qibli?” she asked, perplexed. Well, not really _asked,_ for what she tried to force out was stifled by his dick, but he kept moaning and groaning, “Fuck, Kinkajou...” in pleasure so Kinkajou assumed it was, in fact, he who was mercilessly face-fucking her. 

Qibli's cock began to twitch some more in her maw; his tip bounced between the roof of Kinkajou's mouth and the bottom, all while her tongue tightly snaked around his dick. He was close to orgasming; Kinkajou knew he was close, as his moans and howls to the moon were now louder than ever before. But then... 

The SandWing immediately and suddenly withdrew his dick from Kinkajou's mouth, surprising her. Moving back to be directly atop Kinkajou, only now could the two take in each other's faces. 

“Qibli...” she breathed, having not fully recovered from her gagging blowjob session. _It certainly is he... but cheating on Moon? Oh well... at least I'm getting paid._

“Kinkajou...” he said, seductively and deeply. His sexy tone of voice when he was _this_ horny and sex-crazed and turned on made Kinkajou shiver. He didn't seem to care too much about the dragon whom he was just pounding, being Kinkajou, of all dragons, though. 

“Alright, slut. I'm gonna fuck you now.” 

“Go slow and–” 

“AAAH!” 

Unexpectedly, Qibli started to pound Kinkajou's tight, virgin hole with no warning. The feeling being foreign to her, Kinkajou yelped out in pain, Qibli's large cock stretching her walls and hitting the border of her womb. 

“Who knew you were so tight? Bitch,” he commented, still in his seductive voice. _I didn't know_ _Qibli_ _could be like this... but the name-calling, and the pounding... however painful it may be, it's so fucking_ hot. 

After more relentless thrusts, the RainWing slowly became accustomed to the feeling of a large penis in her. Her walls stretching out to accommodate Qibli's large and throbbing member, Kinkajou's yelps of pain dwindled down as moans of pleasure started to take their place, her vagina finally producing enough lubricant for Qibli's cock to slide in without pain. 

Involuntarily, Kinkajou began to slowly buck her hips forward on Qibli's dick, letting him go deeper in her. A small bulge was visible inside her stomach, that of the SandWing's relentless, pounding dragonhood. 

“Ohh... oh moons...” were the moans that came out of Kinkajou, only now starting to feel pleasured by the male. Qibli's sex noises were much deeper and more masculine, his grunts of “Oh, Kinkajou” sending shivers down her body. 

Kinkajou's pussy was the wettest it had ever been; a puddle of her liquid was on the ground and a lot of her pussy juice covered Qibli's cock as well. Suddenly Kinkajou's moans increased tenfold as Qibli found her g-spot, sending a bolt of pleasure jolting through her pussy, legs, stomach, arms, and eventually every inch of her whole body. As Kinkajou continued to be dominated by the horny SandWing, more jolts of similar pleasure coursed through every nerve in her body with each thrust from the outside of her folds to the very back of her vagina and the walls of her womb. 

A lewd expression came across Kinkajou's face as she got an idea. She smirked, and with a newfound feeling of lust, she took her long tail and tickled the opening of Qibli's ass. In doing this he moaned more with the increased pleasure, and it only encouraged the SandWing to go faster. Fucking Kinkajou in earnest now, Qibli's dick drilled into the prostitute's pussy, seemingly as fast as lightning now. Kinkajou, constantly shivering and howling in the sexual ecstasy she had never felt before, was nearing her second climax. 

“Fuck...” said Kinkajou, in a high-pitched squeal.” 

“Oh moons, Kinkajou...” moaned Qibli deeply and gutturally, as he continued to fuck her red, swollen pussy. 

Kinkajou's scales were white with pleasure again as she neared her climax, and again, her tongue started to loll out as she slowly but surely lost control. With the last of her energy, Kinkajou stuck her tail up from Qibli's entrance into his ass, tickling his prostate. He let out a louder howl as he went even faster, balls clapping against her folds, throbbing cock twitching inside of her vagina. Kinkajou couldn't even think straight now with the pleasure she was experiencing; all she could do was buck her hips forward and be constantly stretched out by Qibli, waiting in desperate anticipation for another orgasm to come and take over her body. 

And it did: seconds later, Kinkajou felt her muscles contracting and clamping on Qibli's dick, another stream of liquid flowing out of her pussy and coating his member. Of course, this, combined with Kinkajou's tail's prostate massage, only encouraged him. 

“Kink... I'm gonna... Fuck... I'm about to...” he moaned, in between quick gasps of pleasure and labored moans. 

“Pull... pull out; don't get me preg–” 

“FUCK!!!” Qibli moaned one last time as finally – yes, finally – his orgasm washed over him, his knot being released. Thick, warm ropes of cum flowed out his dick and into Kinkajou's womb and vagina. Both dragons were shaking from the pleasure, Qibli's cock still inside Kinkajou, and her tail inside his ass. He was still shooting his seed in her, though, and after 20 seconds he finally slowed his ruthless pace. 

Cock still inside, Qibli, exhausted, lost feeling in his legs and lay on top of Kinkajou, his warm and comforting scales overtaking Kinkajou's thoughts and feelings. He finally bothered to take out his dick (which was still erect) from Kinkajou's pussy; a _pop_ sound echoed through the alleyway as his cum-covered tip was removed. Qibli's seed was still dripping out of Kinkajou, having filled her womb and her vagina and covering her clit and folds. 

The two lay there, heavily breathing and not speaking, in the dark alleyway. 

And then Qibli kissed Kinkajou. It was only a short kiss, on the lips, but it was electrifying. Considering that they just had sex and Kinkajou would likely be impregnated, it shouldn't have come as a surprise... but kissing... was different. 

At last, Qibli left to clean himself up. 

“Hey...” Kinkajou called weakly. “Ya even gonna pay me?” 

But the SandWing showed no signs of coming back to compensate Kinkajou for her pleasuring. 

Exhausted, Kinkajou couldn't really do anything about it. The sun was setting fast, so after Qibli took ten steps she couldn't even see him. 

_Well, shit. It's sundown just about now. Tsunami's going to be so fucking mad. But I'm so tired... so screw Tsunami, screw the money, screw the fried scorpions..._

She dozed off, right then and there, with Qibli's cum and her own pussy fluids dripping out of her pussy, without a care in the world about the punishment her teachers would give her, the thought of Qibli getting her pregnant or anything, only his warm scales and large dick and the mind-boggling pleasure Qibli had given her that night. 

_Maybe being a prostitute isn't that bad..._


End file.
